Rouge, not just a Nightclub
by shortycallmehobbit
Summary: AU: Naomi is the head of a nightclub; Rouge - Cabaret, music and alcohol. Everything a certain Red head with a powerful voice is unaccustomed to. Can Naomi seduce Emily toward the dark side? "I'll make it worth your while, or your money back."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story yay! After having recently decided to get back into writing, I thought I'd try my hand at a Skins fic because let's face it... Emily Fitch and Naomi Campbell are possibly the greatest tv couple ever :D Hope you guys enjoy**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Skins, La Vie en Rose or Nine. Basically anything really.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The stage was awash with smoky fog, the audience taunted by the white tendrils. But this was all simply for show – distraction, as it were. The audience was too caught up in anticipation to notice the people running out into position, mere shadows in the darkness. In a sudden blaze of lights, everything seemed to spring to life. The scene was pure glitz and glamour, the ladies lining the stairs on either side of the stage, and jazz style music blasting from the speakers. A slim, petite, dark haired figure waltzed on stage with topless men perched on her arms. Her voice rang out through the music, a rich alto, with just the right amounts of throatiness. She moved among the dancers with ease, kissing some, dancing with others. There were whips, smoking, and money burnt before the audience. They gasped on cue and at times were almost embarrassed by the sexually charged performance. Naomi grinned – 1930s, eat your heart out.

"Non! Je ne regrette rien!" The singer's voice reverberated throughout the room, before she flung the bottle with pills across the stage. White tablets flew everywhere and she collapsed, the lights disappeared and the room was bathed in darkness.

Naomi leant back, a smile adorning her features. Everything had come together just as she had envisioned. The lights, the music, the dancing. It oozed sex, drugs and everything your mother taught you was wrong. But that was how she wanted it.

The audience applauded on their feet, whistling; or, if they were too classy, in their chairs, indifferent but still suitably impressed. Yes, this was what she lived for. That moment where she could see all her creations played out before her eyes and they loved her for it. Some might call it simple music, others a show with tits on display – but to her, this was her art, choreographed for the world to see. Fantastic creations turned into reality, everything coming together so beautifully. It never ceased to amaze her. Naomi stood and applauded with the rest of the crowd before making her way behind the stage to congratulate her dancers on another stunning performance.

Naomi nodded once. "Good job people, that was even better than rehearsal. Thank God. See you all tomorrow night and I expect another performance even darker and sexier than this one." Most of the dancers had dispersed already but the dark haired woman was still removing her costume.

"Hey Soph? Nice job out there, sexier than usual." Naomi grinned and gave her a hug.

The girl, Sophia, returned the hug with tired smile. "Thanks Nai, I'm gonna sleep well tonight. You gonna party it up with Effy?"

"Nah, I'm fucking knackered. She can find another fuck buddy tonight. I'll catch you later, yeah?" She flashed Sophia a smile as she took the stairs up to grab some stuff and escape the place.

* * *

Her office was a shit hole, not literally, but Naomi was starting to think it needed a clean more often than once a month. Papers and coffee mugs were strewn everywhere and carpet was, at this point in time, unidentifiable amongst the mess. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" she moaned exasperatedly, making piles of papers she needed, papers she didn't, and paper she couldn't be bothered dealing with at present. After having finally located what she needed, she flopped on the ground in exhaustion and relief flooded her body. Just lying there on the floor seemed hardly elegant but fuck it, after the week she'd had, she deserved a few minutes of down time.

"We put on a good show tonight." A tall brunette stood in the doorway and took a long drag from the fag dangling between her fingers. "Wanna help me … celebrate?"

Naomi looked up. Her business partner, sometimes fuck buddy and long-time friend: the infamous Effy Stonem. Without her, Naomi was sure she couldn't have done half the shit they'd been through. "Not tonight Eff, might turn in early for once." She stood and shoved the papers into a leather case, stopping only to give Effy a quick peck and cheeky grin. "Don't look so put out, it's not becoming. I'm sure you're more than capable of pulling someone downstairs."

"Fine," Effy shrugged. "I can't shag anyone that comes here anymore. YOU made sure of that when that slut friend of yours came back and made such a scene. We lost all the customers in the bar that day. Imagine having a repeat." She quirked an eyebrow as if to say, your move, bitch. Naomi winced. It was more than a bit embarrassing for everyone involved if she were being honest, but she wasn't going to concede to Effy Stonem of all people. With her best haughty glare she left the room, leaving the brunette smirking behind her.

* * *

It was a crisp night, not too chilly, but with enough nip in the night time air to make Naomi walk that little bit faster. Her heels clacked along the pavement in an annoying rhythm, and once again, the blonde began to question ever letting her friend decide her work clothing. If you don't dress the part, what makes you think people are going to take us seriously? Effy did have a point though, she'd noticed a dramatic rise in patronage when she started running the club in more … risqué garments. It seemed that dresses and heels impressed the lads a lot more than her usual beat up converse and jeans. Go figure.

"Oi babe! Why don'tcha come 'ere and 'ave a wee drinky wiv us boys, aye? I'll make it worth yer while!" Raucous laughter erupted from within a circle of drunken men smoking outside a pub and jolted Naomi from her wandering thoughts. She raised a finger and yelled back, "Why don't you go and fuck yourselves? Tossers!" More laughter accompanied with filthy comments, and it only served to sour her mood. Quickening her pace to get away from the disgusting males, Naomi crossed the road only a few blocks away from her apartment. It was colder now. The temparature seemed to have dropped considerably since she first set out. Funny how things seem so much more foreboding when it's cold and dark … she glanced back toward the pub, but it was too far away for her to make out now.

Two headlights appeared, blinding her instantly. She could hear the screeching of brakes, feel the pounding of blood in her body, she knew what was happening. But she was rooted to the spot, unable to move. Naomi Campbell just stood there, closed her eyes and waited for the –

* * *

**So what'd you think? Yay or Nay? Lemme know and don't be shy about it, all comments will be gratefully received (also forgive any grammar, spelling mistakes etc. I'm not perfect ok?) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Erm... Sorry. A bit more of a delay than I had expected, Uni work, getting sick and various other life commitments etc. But! It's here now so you should read it and tell me what you think because I appreciate every single reader. Pinky promise.  
As usual, I don't own anything Skins related or references to other fiction/media/whatever.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Shrill beeping cut through Emily's hazy, sleepy fog. She slammed her hand down on the snooze button and rolled back over to sleep. A slim arm slinked around her waist and Emily rolled over to nuzzle at the warm body beside her. A sleepy chuckle came from somewhere outside of her fleshy cocoon, "I'm sorry baby, but I gotta get up. Or else I'll be late AGAIN and David's already pissed I've cut my hours shorter." Emily groaned and then relented by unwrapping her tightly tucked limbs and pouting with her best 'you-just-killed-my-puppy' look. If someone had told her 3 years ago that she, Emily Fucking Fitch, would settle down into domestic bliss she would have scoffed in their faces and replied with, "Sorry babe, last night was great but you ain't that special."

But it was surprisingly easier for the commitment phobic redhead than she had previously thought. A nightclub hook up had gone wrong when a bat shit crazy girl thought that one night together instantly meant she and Emily were suddenly true lovers. As if scaring away potential shags wasn't enough of an inconvenience, everything spiralled even more out of control when the girl started stalking her. Arriving at her work, leaving messages on the answering phone and letters in her mailbox were enough to drive Emily around the fucking bend. She'd marched out of the house, typical Fitch face at the ready, grabbed the girl skulking around her flat and drove her to the police station. The poor girl didn't know what had hit her when she thought weeks of so-called romancing were finally coming to fruition had, in ten minutes, just resulted in a restraining order and warning of a court sentence. Of course, Emily had attracted the eyes of many boys in blue but it was the visiting lawyer that had caught her attention. Tall, dark and handsome? It seemed like too much of a cliché yet it was true; sure the six inch heels helped, and the fact that it was summer may have possibly given her skin an extra sheen but Emily was fascinated. The way the mysterious suited woman barely even noticed Emily was arousing her interest, not at all used to being rebuffed by attractive women. _Challenge accepted_, and Emily smirked to herself. She was, after all, a cocky Fitch who always got what she wanted and this Goddess would be no exception.

Several months of courting, long alcohol fuelled nights and what some might have construed as dating had led the lawyer, who Emily had found out was indeed a Latina and therefore amazingly tanned with a sexy accent to boot, to gather up enough courage and formally ask Emily out. "Erm, I know it's been a while and all… but I just wanted to ask you… would you umm… maybewanttobemygirlfriend?" The last part was so rushed and mumbled, Emily wasn't sure she'd heard correctly. But the absolute sincerity and overall cuteness was enough to make her heart swell so she carefully untangled the blushing girl and kissed her. "Yes Sandi, if I heard that correctly then of course I'll be your girlfriend. Unless I was wrong, in which case we should also definitely get a gold fish as well."

And now everything was perfect. Almost too perfect sometimes. A smart, sophisticated lawyer in a fancy apartment and Emily knew that Sandi was looking at rings for… no particular reason at all. The redhead ruffled her messy locks with a yawn and picked up the phone, wondering who on Earth calls at this time of morning. "Oi bitch, it's me. I'm coming over in 20 minutes yeah? Need to tell you about all the fit lads I'm eyeing up at work, you won't believe how well lush they are. Anyway, better get a move on bitch, I don't want to see your filthy lezza stuff lying everywhere again. Fucking gross." She hung up without waiting for a response, so essentially a typical Katie phone call.

Warm hands covered her eyes briefly before the red head felt a kiss press at the back of her neck. "Right babe, I've gotta run. I'll see you after work ok? It'll just be you, me and movies when I get back." She grinned and kissed Emily's forehead before grabbing a bag and running out the door. And with that, the fifteen minute morning mad dash was over and everything was silent once again.

Emily cast an eye around the apartment for anything remotely above PG but everything seemed relatively tidy. The last time Katie had come around was just after they'd returned from a weekend away. Naturally, they'd had glorious amounts of sex and come back giggling like school girls until one innocent tickle fight escalated and then Katie had turned up without any warning whatsoever. The sight of strewn clothes, panting and a stray dildo that had rolled by her feet was enough for her to flat out refuse to come over for the next three months and even now, she still remembered to call before she came.

As usual, the elder Fitch twin was never one for subtlety. "Bitch, open the door and make sure your shit isn't anywhere where normal people like to sit!" Accompanied with loud banging, Emily had to quickly shut the girl up before her neighbours complained again. "Katie! Shut the fuck up will you?" But she smiled and briefly hugged her sister. "I'll get us some tea and you can regale me with sordid details of your latest conquests."

Katie snorted, "You're just jealous cause I look better in clothes, get all the lads and you're practically married." Their relationship was typical sibling rivalry but the years of actual bitching and teenage drama somehow mellowed out into a fully functional and caring relationship. Even their mother was surprised. "It's your day off right? That would explain the complete lack of anything happening around here."

"Yeah, Sandi wants to spend some more time together so we've cut back hours." Emily brought the teas over and they flopped on the couches for a proper gossip.

Katie frowned, "And you were completely ok with that? You love working with those snotty brats."

"Katie, they're just kids." Emily shook her head and grinned, "But yeah, I think she wants to get married and the whole enchilada."

"Wow, got yourself a keeper huh? I'm happy for you Ems." Katie smiled, genuinely without any trace of jealousy. "Anyway, if you're done with talking about yourself… I started my new job a few days ago, it's fucking brilliant. I swear you'd really love it. Like full of music and dancing, all the lads are so fit…"

"Katie, I'm not sure I'd love your job as much as you if _all the lads are so bloody dreamy!_" She mocked and stuck her tongue out cheekily.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Whatever Ems, instead of teaching Baa Baa Black Sheep to little snots, you could be making your own music and working with me. It's mostly night work so you'd get the days off except for rehearsal and, the pay is probably a shitload more than you get for teaching. Sounds well tempting right?"

Emily had to admit, the prospect did sound rather nice but she'd already cut her hours back and while some of the kids were indeed little jerks, the majority of them were rather lovely. This was her life now, she couldn't just upend it to pursue some fantasy. "I'm sorry Katie, I can't. I've got a good thing going here, my life is on track and stable. Maybe if things were different then I'd consider it but they're not."

* * *

_Why do fucking phones need to ring at the most inconvenient times possible?_ Emily was fuming, having almost finished writing a piece of music for some of the kids to try out at school. She jabbed the answer button viciously, preparing herself to blast whoever had dared to interrupt her creative juices.

"Babe." Sandi's voice was shaky, "I… I need you. I'm at the hospital, can you come get me?"

Oh shit.

"Okay, Sand. Just stay where you are, I'm on my way now. Love you, baby." Emily hung up. Her legs were threatening to give way beneath her, dizzy with the racing thoughts of a million possible worst-case-scenarios. _What if she's badly hurt? What if she's dying? Shit… Shitting hell… _

"I didn't mean to… I swear, she just came out of nowhere and I panicked…" Sandi's face was pale and incoherent babble was a constant stream. Emily rubbed her shoulders soothingly but it seemed to have little effect. It was difficult to determine the right course of consolation when your partner had just run someone over, Emily was at a loss.

"Babe, the doctor said that she'd make a full recovery in a few months. Well of course, you have to take everything into account… physio, general lifestyle and things I suppose…" The stricken look on Sandi's face indicated that Emily was doing a rather impressively shit job at soothing her partner. "If all else fails, she can stay with us and we'll nurse her back to full health ourselves. Ok?" Emily added hastily. This answer seemed to placate her partner so Emily slumped in down in the uncomfortable plastic seats, unsure of what to do. Before she knew what she was doing, her hands had already dialled Katie's number and she realised she just needed some reassurance from someone she could always trust.

"Emily, what the actual fuck? It's like two in the bloody morning bitch! Some of us have like real jobs you know?" The anger in her tone was curbed by the slightly panicked edge and Emily knew that Katie was only worried.

"I… erm… Something happened and I need you to… I'm at the hospital." She finished, not quite knowing how to put a coherent string of words together. One minute she was looking forward to date night with her girlfriend and the next, she was in a hospital for blonde woman she didn't even know. "Emily, listen to me. I'm coming to make sure you're ok, no one messes with a Fitch. Love you bitch."

When Katie arrived at the hospital and saw both Emily and Sandi in relatively healthy condition, '_what the actual fuck?' _was all over her face. And as usual, she didn't disappoint. "Emily, what the HELL is going? I thought you were fucking dying or something!"

The nurse at reception cleared her throat with slight 'ahem', "Ma'am, I'm afraid we'll have to remove you if you use language like that." Katie dismissed the threat with a wave of her hand, "Fuck off, I'm busy. Go back to cleaning up shit yeah?" The poor woman looked mortified and slunk away, red faced and fuming. "Now one of you is going to explain to me why I'm up at this fucking hour and neither of you two are dying."

Emily didn't know where to begin, "Sandi was in a bit of an accident… She ran someone over and we haven't been able to contact the woman's next of kin. We're sort of just going to wait till she wakes up and make sure she's ok."

Katie snorted, "You're serious? You could've just come back in the morning, tossers." The disapproval on Emily's face was evident so Katie backtracked, "Alright, show me where the lucky lady is. How banged up is she?"

"Broken tibia, collarbone and fractured ribs, I think. Not sure if her head is banged up as well but the doctors think she should be ok in a month or two." Emily led Katie towards a door not far from where they were sitting. They peered through the thin pane of glass but it was too dark to accurately tell anything except that she was blonde. _And the way the moonlight washes over her features makes her look … really rather beautiful, _Emily thought. But she dismissed it immediately and turned back to Katie, who was strangely quiet all of a sudden. "Erm… what'd you say her name was?" Katie frowned.

"Didn't. But the doctors said her name was… N… Naomi, I think? Campbell. Naomi Campbell. Why? Do you know her, Katie?" Emily was worried, Katie never looked worried. But this time she looked like she was about to shit herself.

"Emily… Your girlfriend just ran over my boss."

Her eyes widened, "Fuck."

* * *

**Forgive the grammar mistakes, I'm sick and barely coherent at the moment. Thoughts, comments and general feedback are all greatly appreciated. Hope you guys enjoyed it :) **


End file.
